Total Drama Boney Island
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: It's season 6 baby! But instead of finding a new island,they're gonna be living on a familiar island: Boney Island! 16 contestants have formed two teams,and compete in a challenge to build their new homes. Tougher than it sounds? Yes!
1. Chapter 1

Chris: Hello Total Drama Viewers! As you know, All Stars recently ended with Mike winning the million dollars! However, Camp Wawanakua sunk, so we're forced to move to another island, luckily Boney Island is available and we will use it. But we will be going into season 6 with an ALL NEW cast since it's a new island. 16 teens will be able to compete, 8 boys, 8 girls. Best part is that YOU can submit one of your OCs to possibly compete. If he/she is chosen, then the first episode the OC will be dedicated to you. Please submit your OC in the comments section of the fanfic, anything other than that won't count.

**Application form:**

Name:

Gender:

Race:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Talents:

Fears:

Relatives:

Eyes:

Hair:

Body:

Clothes-

Everyday:

Sleepwear:

Bathing suit:

Q/A

What is your best quality?

Favorite music, color, movie,and food?

Describe your craziest dream.

Best memory from childhood?

Most embarrassing moment at school?

Describe the first job you ever had.

Why do you want to be on this show?:

Do you want a boy/girlfriend?If so, then with who?:

How far do you think you'll go?:

Audition tape:


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I'm getting a lot of good OCs but too many musicians! No more musicians please. I also want a few more antagonists, a goth, and a nerd.

Please give me OC application forms and they may come on TDBI!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** It's me again, I have another announcement. I already have 3 antagonists in mind, but I need one more minor female antagonist. Also, I'm getting too many OCs wearing glasses, so please no more. Second to last, I need a dumb blonde like Lindsay, just finally, as a reminder, no more musicians please. The OCs I have currently chosen are:

George-The Arch Villian

Natasha-The Silent One

Sebastian-The short-tempered musician

Kayla-The Friendly Photographer

Jose,AKA "Grimlock"- The Gentle Giant

Astrid-The mischievous music prodigy

Parker-The timid nerd

Feline-The artistic goth

But to the people who entered these OCs, after you've entered them and their chosen, I can do what I want with them in this fanfic. No, I won't kill them, but I can injure them or boot them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I've chosen more OCs, the contestants currently in the game are: **

George-The Arch Villain

Natasha-The Silent One

Sebastian-The short-tempered musician

Kayla-The Friendly Photographer

Jose,AKA "Grimlock"-The Gentle Giant

Astrid-The mischievous music prodigy

Parker-The timid nerd

Feline-The Artistic Goth

Carrie-The Bubbly Musician

Jacqueline-?(Stereotype not shown)

Keith- The Sociopath

**So all I need to 3 more boys and 2 girls to begin the game. I need more entries soon please or I may have to make my own OCs. Please, I only have 11 right now,also if you want you make two OCs.**


	5. Episode 1: Not so Happy Camelops

**Episode 1: Not So Happy Camelops part 1**

(The camera comes to life in front of the newly built dock of Boney Island and after a few moments Chris comes into view grinning his usual cocky grin. He is standing on the dock)

Chris:Yo viewers, I'm Chris McLean, coming to you from Boney Island! I'm sure you recognized this place from past seasons of Total Drama. And since Camp Wawanakua sunk last season, we are gonna be staying here for season 6! And what goes better with a new island than anything else? New contestants! 16 new contestants to be precise. 8 boys, 8 girls, all chosen and ready to come to the island and fight. They'll have to face treacherous challenges, tense eliminations, dangerous animals-some of which were thought to be extinct-, and each other. In the end, only one contestant will be left standing to get the ultimate prize! (An intern opens a silver suitcase to reveal the million dollars) ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! (The intern then closes the case and hands it to Chris) Who shall win? And will any contestants come to help? Find out right now on TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND!

(Theme Song)

(Chris is still standing at the dock grinning,with an intern putting up a "BONEY ISLAND" sign with a white background and red writing)

Chris:And we're back! Now, let's introduce our first new contestant. She's an easy going Australian musical prodigy who's favorite past time is pulling pranks and playing instruments. (A small, blue boat with a picture of a Brown guitar on the side pulls up to the dock) Introducing Astrid! (Astrid walks out carrying a satchel and flute case. Astrid is a Caucasian girl with wide, doe like emerald green eyes, long chocolate Brown hair with one blonde streak reaching somewhere around her waist, and a slender body with long legs that makes her upper body look a bit too short. She is wearing high, waist length skinny blue jeans, a loose grey "Pink Floyd" shirt,black laced up boots, and aqua colored headphones around her neck. Astrid grins and fist bumps with Chris once she gets off the boat which immediately drives off after that)

Astrid: Sup Chris? How's is hanging?

Chris: Good , your the first new contestant to arrive.

Astrid: Really? Sweet bro.

Chris: Yeah, I know. Just stand over there. (Chris points to a part of the dock a few feet away and Astrid shrugs)

Astrid: Sure dude. (Astrid does what Chris tells her to)

Chris: Okay, next contestant is independent, sarcastic,and short tempered. He's an expert of fighting and stealing and isn't afraid to talk back. (Another boat pulls but older and dirter than the earlier one) Introducing Sebastián! (A Latin male teen walks out with a backpack slung on his shoulder looking around suspiciously. He has intense blue, almond shaped eyes, wavy Brown hair that reaches the middle of his neck,and a scrawny but fit body. He's wearing a white T-shirt,a red hoodie,jeans,and Brown shoes.) Yo Seba, how you doing? (Sebastián looks at Chris) How you-(Sebastián grabs Chris by his shirt collar menacingly)

Sebastián: Listen Chris, if this is a something you were put up to by my parents to make me come back home, then I'll-um,I'll-I'll be really frustrated! (Sebastián lets Chris go and walks next to Astrid)

Chris: Well,someone's a wannabe bad boy. (Astrid smiles at Sebastián who just looks away shyly) Okay,let's move on. The next female contestant is Natasha! (Another boat pulls up and Natasha walks out with a purple rolling suit case. Natasha is tall,lean,and has no curves whatsoever. She has wide crystal blue eyes with plain black frame glasses,frost white skin,and dark green hair in an A-symmetrical Bob and right side swept bangs. Natasha is wearing a purple-knit sweater reaching her thighs with a long sleeved white shirt underneath,black yoga pants,and purple and white polka dotted ballet flats. Natasha shyly waves and smiles slightly before frowning) How you doing Nat? (Nat looks down and quickly passes by Chris,standing next to Astrid. This causes Chris to frown) Come on,I know you can talk! (Natasha frown increases and she continues to look down. Sebastián looks at her sympathetically)

Astrid: Wow,someone's a grumpy pants! (Astrid laughs)

Chris: I know right?! (Chris regains his usual cocky grin) Whatever,at least she won't be here long! Now for our next contestant. He's pretty intelligent and observant like Cameron,and just about the same size! But he's way more of a coward than the bubble boy is. Introducing Parker! (Another boat pulled replacing the last boat. Parker comes out with a navy blue backpack on. Parker is an average height and lanky,has very light colored skin,short neat chocolate Brown hair which is slightly fluffy,and clear,watery blue eyes that are magnified by his large,black rimmed glasses. He is also wearing slightly tight beige pants,blue and white plaid button up shirt,a dark brown cardigan over the shirt,a white bow tie,and black shoes.) HEYYO DUDE! (Parker screams in fear)

Parker: P-Please don't d-do that.

Chris: See what'd I tell ya?! (Parker sees the Skull cave and screams)

Parker: SKULL! (Parker takes out a inhaler and breathes through it,freaked out. Natasha is shown shaking her head)

Chris: (frowning)Sheesh dude,what's gonna happen when you compete in the first challenge? (Chris pushed Parker into the group of people. Chris smiles again) Time for a contestant who's a mix of Gwen and Duncan,Feline! (A black boat replaces the last boat with punk music coming from it. Two black duffel bags are thrown in front of the 4 contestants. Feline jumps out of the boat with a grin which is half sincere,half wicked. Feline has a tall and lean body and also has nice curves with muscle to it,she has fair skin,dark brown doe like eyes which are almost black,and dark brown hair that's shaved on both sides,cut short in the middle,and gelled slightly back and up. She is wearing a black corset with a dark green track jacket over it,black skinny jeans with holes in them,knee high black converse,a studded belt,spiked bracelets on each wrist,and she has snake bite piercings,and multiple piercings on her ears,a belly button piercing,and a nose piercing. Her makeup consists of thick black eyeliner,green eye shadow,and light pink lip gloss. The music is turned off)

Feline: Hey Chris! Hey everybody! What's up? (Astrid runs up to Feline)

Astrid: Finally,someone who isn't a scaredy cat or shy! I'm Astrid! (Astrid and Feline high five)

Feline: Cool! Good to find someone like me! (One of Feline's duffel bags-which has holes pokes into it the size of quarters-moves which startles Parker)

Parker: Did that bag just move?! I think it moved!

Feline: Oh yeah,that's my snake Roger.

Parker: S-S-Snake?!

Feline: Relax,he's just a King Snake. (She opens her bag and takes out a snake cage with a King Snake in it which is white with black stripes) He is isn't venomous,and he only eats mice and rats.

Parker: Isn't bringing pets to the game against the rules?!

Chris: Well,there isn't any rule against it,since no one has done it before,so I'll allow it. (Feline opens the cage door and the snake immediately pounces on Parker's arm causing him to scream and fall down and the other contestants to stand there shocked)

Astrid: Well, now we know that Parker counts as a mouse. (Feline takes her snake Roger off of Parker)

Feline: No Roger,don't bite people. (Feline puts Roger back into his cage,closing the cage door. She picks up the cage and other duffel bag,and Astrid and Feline walk over to the rest of the group.)

Chris: Okay,now time for the dark jock Shawn! (A boat pulls up replacing the black one,and Shawn comes out with no emotion on his face and carrying a Brown trunk suitcase. Shawn is tall and muscular,tan,has freckles on his face,and has a tattoo of the Chinese symbol for Tiger on his left wrist. His eyes are Jade Green,he has black shaggy hair which has red dyed tips that reaches halfway to his neck and falls into his eyes. Shawn is wearing a blood red hoodie,black athletic shorts that go 2 inches past his knee,and black running shoes.) YO Shawn,what's up. (Shawn walks past Chris emotionless. The rest of the contestants except Astrid look at Shawn slightly terrified.)

Astrid: Sup Shawn,I'm Astrid! (Astrid holds her hand up as if she is expecting a high five from him and keeps it up even when he doesn't give her a high five) Come on Shawn,don't leave me hanging! (Shawn glares at her before turning to Chris)

Shawn: Chris,I signed up for a reality show,not to spend however many months with people like her! (He points to Astrid)

Chris: Well Shawn,unless you want to swim one hundred thousand miles back to shore,looks like your stuck here. Because your boat just left. (Shawn's boat is shown sailing away,and Shawn sighs,he turns back to Astrid and unethusiastically high five her. Astrid cheers and puts her hand down. Shawn sighs and stands next to Parker)

Parker: (voice crackle) Hi,I'm Parker.

Shawn: Whatever.

Chris: What other new contestants will their be? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back.

Shawn:(flatly)It's only been 1 minute. Do you even try to take longer commercial breaks because I thought this was live.

Chris: Whatever,it's time for our 7th contestant. This gal is also from Australia like Astrid but is pretty much the opposite of Astrid personality wise. Introducing Danika! (Another boat pulls up and out comes Danika holding a suit case with multiple stickers. Danika is tan,has an hourglass figure,Brown eyes,and curly dark brown hair that is half held in a bun and the hair on the sides on her face loosely hanging,reaching her shoulders. She is wearing a pair of grey track pants,a white tank top under a green hoodie,a pair of gold and black flip flops,and a gold chain around her neck)

Danika: 'Ello mates and sheilas,I'm Danika. Ya might as well quit now 'cause I'm gonna win!

Chris: Great to have you here Danika!

Danika: Thanks for picken' me Chris! Did ya see my audition? (Chris gulps)

Chris: Um yeah,I did.

Danika: Good. Then ya know ima' force to be reckined with! (Danika grins and stands next to Shawn)

Chris: Let's see,we have Danika,Shawn,Parker,Feline,Sebastián,Astrid,and Natasha. Next up is Keith! (Keith comes out of a different boat smiling and holding a suitcase. Keith is a Japanese male, with Gray eyes, ragged jet black hair with bangs,and he is lean and lanky. He is wearing glasses,a yellow jacket that has a swirling serpent design on it-with the hoodie up- with a white shirt underneath,black pants,and red and white sneakers. His grin first appears wicked,but then he pulls the hoodie down and his grin becomes friendlier and nicer.)

Keith: Hello everybody,I'm Keith. I'm really glad to be here. (Keith passes Chris) Nice to meet you Chris McLean.

Chris: That's what everyone says. (Keith stands in front of the oter contestants)

Keith: Hello everyone,I hope we can be friends,or at least not hate other.

Astrid: Sup dude!

Feline: Hello. (Keith stands to Parker)

Chris: Now let's move on to our next contestant,bubble musician Carrie! (Another boat pulls up replacing the other boat. Carrie comes out grinning and carrying a pink backpack. Carrie is a girl with fair skin,Brown eyes,and coffee Brown hair that's slightly wavy,she's slim and skinny. She is also wearing a pink long sleeved short that says "Girl Power" on it,blue skirt overalls,pink flats,and has her hair in two pig tails and a pink beanie.) So how you doing Carrie?

Carrie: HEY CHRIS MCLEANNNN! (Everyone covers their ears) I AM LIKE SO EXCITED TO BE HERE I LOVE THIS SHOW I ALSO LOVE PUPPIES AND KITTIES HEY ARE THERE PUPPIES AND KITTIES HERE?! THAT WOULD BE SO ADORABLE LIKE I COULD BRING THEM BACK HOME AND I COULD WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS TO BUY PET TREATS FOR THEM AND I COULD GO AND SEE MY DAD AND SHOW THEM THE PUPPIES AND KITTIES AND THEN-(During Carrie's rant Natasha walked over to her and covered her mouth with her own hand. Everyone uncovers their ears)

Chris: Ugh finally,New Stacie got shut up! (Natasha takes her hand off of Carrie's mouth. Carrie chuckles nervously)

Carrie: Um sorry, sometimes I get off track and rant. Thanks,uh…

Natasha: Natasha,my name's Natasha. But you can call me Nat if you want.

Carrie: Yeah,thanks. I like your hair,it's really pretty looking.(Natasha smiles at Carrie and leads her to the rest of the contestants. Carrie looks at Keith and grins widely)

Carrie: Hiya,cutie! (Keith sees Carrie is talking to him and approaches her)

Keith: Hello Carrie,I'm Keith.

Carrie: Oo,cute name! Just as cute as you! (Keith covers his face,**appearing** to hide a blush and Carrie also blushes when the camera pans back to Chris)

Chris: COME ON! It's a half hour show! Let's just move on. (Another boat pulls up replacing Carrie's boat) This must be Grimlock. (Grimlock does come out smiling and carrying a red suitcase. Grimlock is Hispanic with slightly tan skin,dark brown eyes,dark brown hair that is messy,and is tall and well built. He is wearing red glasses in the shape of a visor,a yellow and red t-shirt with an autobot symbol on it,grey jeans and black sneakers.)

Grimlock: Hey Chris,how are you doing?

Chris: Good bro. (Grimlock looks around and frowns)

Grimlock: Question,where are the cabins?

Chris: That's for me to know and for you to wait until the challenge. (Grimlock frowns)

Grimlock: I was told that we would receive our cabins immediately. Listen,I have to warn you I have a bit of a temper.

Chris: Yeah,I read your history of violence,pretty funny actually. (Grimlock groans and walks over to the rest of the contestants grumbling)

Parker: H-Hello I'm Parker. I couldn't help but notice the autobot symbol on your shirt.

Grimlock: Yeah,I like the movies.

Parker: I-I like them too. (Grimlock smiles and stands next to Parker)

Chris: Well,looks like we have 10 contestants so far out of the 16 we got. Who'll be lucky number 11?

Parker: Actually the number itself doesn't mean lucky it means-

Chris: FIND OUT RIGHT AFTER THE BREAK!

(Commercial break)

Chris: And we're back.

Feline: So bow tie,what does the number eleven mean?

Parker: Well it means-

Chris: No one cares! Well,let's move to Sapphire!

Feline: Sounds like New Leshawna! (Chris laughs)

Chris: Yeah,no! She's not how you would imagine her to be! (A boat comes replacing the last boat. This boat seems rather nice and has the letters "S.S MORRIS ". Sapphire nervously comes out with her mother- who looks very similar to Sapphire only she's wearing a red dress- who is carrying her suitcase. Sapphire is African American with a petite body,black eyes,dark brown shoulder length hair that's curled outwards and held back in two blue hair clips. She is wearing a white off the shoulder sweater,pale blue bell bottoms,Brown boots and a silver locket around her neck) Wow,appearing with her mother,that has to be a first.

Sapphire's mom: Okay honey,remember be good,and try to make friends. It doesn't matter whether you win or lose,it's how you play that matters.

Feline: Actually it's about winning. (Sapphire's mother glares at Feline,a kind that makes Feline shrink back. Sapphire's mother turns back to Sapphire with a motherly look)

Sapphire's mother: Don't listen to them. You are much better than them! You're kind,smart,and positive! (Sapphire blushes making her face ruby red)

Sapphire: Mom,I told you before,I don't like to brag.

Sapphire's mother: Oh don't talk like that! You're a great person. Everyone will love you for who you are! Well,I have to go. Bye honey! (Sapphire's mother gets back on the boat,handing Sapphire her bags,before the boat drives off. Sapphire turns to the rest of the contestants,most of which are looking at her skeptically)

Sapphire: Um,hi? (Danika-who was trying to hold in a laugh-cracks and starts laughing) Why-why are you laughing?

Danika: Dude,the way your mom described makes you sound like a Mary Sue stereotype,or like Zoey! And we all know how she turned out in season 4! (Sapphire looks like she's about to cry when Natasha comes to her side,whispers something in her ear,making Sapphire chuckle and smiles.)

Sapphire: Thanks Nat. (Sapphire and Natasha walk back to the rest of the contestants.)

Chris: Well let's go to another male competitor,a German diplomat who never has embarrassing moments. Introducing George! (A blue boat pulls up to the dock and George comes out grinning and holding a rolling suitcase. George is a German male with fair skin,green oval eyes,Brown long hair reaching his shoulders held in a low ponytail,and is fit,tall and muscular. He is wearing a sleek leather jacket,a black shirt underneath,light grey jeans,and black shoes with aviators.)

George: Greetings Chris. I have come here to acquire the cash prize of one million dollars.

Chris: Whatever,just join the others. (George walks over to the rest of the contestants-not high giving Astrid who had her hand up-and stood next to Grimlock. Astrid puts her hand down in disappointment) Wow,that's a-(a flash of light is shown in Chris's face causing him to cover his eyes and scream. A camera photo comes out of a camera which has Chris's surprised look on it. The person who took this picture a girl with tan skin,with an hourglass figure,dark green roundish almond eyes,and curly hair dyed red that reaches her chest and parts down the middle. She is wearing a Black v-neck t shirt,a red unbuttoned plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over it,dark grey skinny jeans,Black Vans,a backwards black baseball cap and a camera-specifically,the one she used to take a photo of Chris-that's hanging around her neck.) Wha-? Kayla?! You're not supposed to be here yet! (Kayla's silver suitcase is sitting on dock next to Kayla and she puts the photo in it)

Kayla: I know. But I saw Sapphire at the dock before we came here and I just had to get on there! I got to take all sorts of pics.

Chris: Ugh,just go to the group! (Kayla nods,takes her bag,and walks over to the group of contestants)

Kayla: Hi! I'm Kayla!

Danika: G'day Sheila,I'm Danika.

Kayla: Awesome! (Kayla raise her camera up) Smile! (Danika smiles and Kayla takes a snapshot and puts it in her pocket) Thanks! (Kayla stands next to Danika)

Chris: Alright time for my personal favorite,Jacqueline! (A purple boat pulls up)

Parker: Purple? (The door opens up and Jacqueline comes out grimacing and carrying a Brown trunk suitcase. Jacqueline is slim,has an average physical build and chest,light brown eyes shaped like almonds,midnight black hair arranged in a spike style with two long strands downwards framing either side of her face and intertwining at her chest. She is wearing is a black sleeveless body length suit reaching her knee with a hood and combat boots that reach her ankle.)

Chris: Hello Jacky! (Jacqueline winced)

Jacqueline: Do not call me that. (Jacqueline passes Chris when Astrid runs up to her)

Astrid: Hi I'm Astrid!

Jacqueline: Okay listen, I know what type of person you are. Let me start off by saying I am serious about winning and I can't have people like YOU in my way!

Danika: Eh,you can't talk like that!

Jacqueline: Who's gonna stop me? (Danika pounces on Jacqueline and the two start wrestling)

Keith: Go Jacqueline!

Grimlock: Dude?! What the-?! (Keith kicks Grimlock in the shin. Grimlock screams in anger,which slightly terrifies Keith. Grimlock starts beating up Keith,who bumps into Parker. In turn Parker bumps into Feline,accidentally touching her chest. Feline pushes him off and growls,then grabs her snake cage and grins evilly. Parker screams and runs away as Feline chases him with her snake cage. The camera goes back to Chris who is watching in horror)

Chris: Aww man! Dude,stop the camera, stop the cam- (The camera cuts to static)

**Note: Well,that's part one of episode one. I'm short two male OCs,so that's why I ended the episode without introducing them. Please send in male OC,one of which should have dark or tanned skin please. Also,if you could give me ideas about challenges that would be great.**


	6. Chapter 6: Not so happy Camelop part 2

**Author's note: Time for part two! To TDSuperFan, I like your idea for the back story of Sapphire,but could you change the whole sexual assault on her thing to something else,because I thinks it's a little inappropriate for this story. If so thanks. **

**Now anyways,let's start! **

(Chris is standing on the dock annoyed and glaring at the contestants. Feline is frowning and glaring intensely at Parker-whom has multiple snake bites on his body- and Danika and Jacqueline are standing on opposite sides of the dock,with Jacqueline having a black eye)

Chris: Seriously people?! I mean,I love fights,but can you at least WAIT until all the contestants are introduced before you start punching each other?! Ugh,well since we wasted time patching up Parker,we have to just introduce Davo and Niko together! (The boat of losers pulls up driven by Chef. Chef comes out angry)

Chef: You owe me big time Chris! The boat almost ran outta gas! (Davo and Niko come out smiling and talking,Davo is holding an orange suitcase and Niko is holding a blue duffel bag. Davo is African American,has dark brown eyes,dark brown hair that's slightly messy and reaching is ears,and is tall and has muscle. He is wearing an orange jacket,a white t shirt underneath,blue jeans,and black boots reaching his thigh. Nicko is tall,slightly muscular,has tan skin,hazel eyes,and dark brown hair cleanly cut. He is wearing light colored blue jeans,a charcoal Gray t-shirt,an N necklace,and red Nikes)

Davo: Hi dude,I'm Davo!

Niko: Niko,it's a pleasure!

Chris: Great,now we're all acquainted! Now,the confessional is beside the Skull cave,make your intros and meet me at the New mess hall! Leave your bags on the dock,we'll deal with them! (The contestants groan)

(Static)

(The confessional is like the one from Camp Wawanakua-and mostly likely is-and Sapphire is sitting in there nervously)

Sapphire: Wow,first confessional of the season! I never expected to be chosen,or that there would be so many other people! I wonder who's going to be on my team? Natasha is nice,I hope she's on my team. I haven't met the other contestants yet,but I hope they won't vote me off too soon.

(Static)

Keith: **This** is my competition? (Keith chuckles darkly) Oh please,most of these people aren't worth the competition. I'll just keep the charade up,and act all nice. I've got all of them fooled,especially that Carrie girl. She has a crush on me,and **that **will be her downfall.

(Static)

Natasha: Okay,time to divulge my secrets. If you ask me,I don't particularly trust Keith. There's this weird vibe I'm getting from him,like he's is nice,she's someone I know I can trust. She's like-like a that girl in the Romance movie who helps the main character find her true love. Yeah,something like that.

(Static)

Shawn: This place is okay. That's all I have to say.

(Static)

Carrie: OH MY GOSH! THE TOTAL DRAMA CONFESSIONAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THIS IS SO COOL EVERYTHING HERE IS SO COOL LIKE THE SKULL CAVE HOW'D IT EVEN GET THAT WAY?! ALSO WHAT KINDA EXTINCT ANIMALS ARE THERE ON THIS ISLAND ARE THERE DINOSAURS OR DODOS OR WOLLY MAMMOTHS?! THE COOLEST THING ON THE ISLAND IS THE HOTTIE KEITH DO YOU THINK HE WOULD DATE ME?! That would be awesome!

(Static)

Grimlock: Stupid Keith,kicking me in the shin. As you can see I have a big temper problem. I get a little aggressive when I'm angry. I just hope that'll be more of a positive thing than a negative.

(Static)

Danika: Ello' viewers,do you like me so far? I know whatcha thinking,that I'm a rip off of that Manitoba personality of Mike's. Well that ain't true he was just personality,and now he's gone. Anyways,I'm still angry at Jacqueline. Hopefully she isn't on my team.

(Static)

(Parker is somehow riden of all the snake bites that was on his body)

Parker: Hello viewers,guess I better confess,this is a confessional after all. Well,most of these contestants are alright,Grimlock seems like a nice guy I could be in an alliance at the merge if I wanted to,I just hope Feline isn't still mad at me and wants to hurt me.

(Static)

Feline: Chris better be gentle with Roger,or I'll show him a world of pain. Well,the first challenge shouldn't be too bad,I can handle lots of things. But perhaps I should patch things up with Parker. He seems like Cameron,who was pretty important in season 4.

(Static)

Sebastián: I'm not quite sure what to think of the other contestants. You never know when someone is acting or not. The island isn't very far from where Camp Wawanakua used to be. I wonder if some stuff from the island floated here?

(Static)

Kayla: OMG,this is so awesome! (Kayla takes a pic of the confessional) I can't wait to show all my friends the pictures I took.

(Static)

Niko: Hey dudes,I'm Niko. I think that I have a pretty good chance of winning,but it's okay if I don't as long as the person who does win plays fairly. I don't think it's right if people win by cheating and lying and deceiving.

(Static)

Astrid: Sup dudes,Astrid here! This place is off the hook! Even more cool than I imagined it to be! Even better,there's a bunch of opportunities to pull pranks! Speaking of which…

(Static)

(Davo comes into the confessional and sits down only to fall through the toilet screaming)

(Static)

(Astrid high fives herself)

Astrid: Yeah! I am so cool! Go Team Astrid!

(Static)

(Davo pulls himself out of the toilet completely dry and stands up)

Davo: Ugh,I swear whoever did that is gonna get it. Whatever,I'll fix it. I can fix a lot of things,I can also build a lot of things. I'm like B,but I'm gonna stay longer than he did.

(Static)

Jacqueline: Ugh,those losers are so losery. But now I just about blew my cover. No matter,I'll just use my acting skills. I am so going to win this thing.

(Static)

George: Oh please? Anyone else winning but moui? I highly doubt it.

(Static)

(The new mess hall is a large tent like the one from season 2 sitting on the edge of the woods. All the contestants are sitting at the two tables while Chris and Chef are standing in front of them)

Chris: So contestants,you know the drill. Every elimination,the team that lost the challenge will vote for who they want to eliminate. The person with the most votes are immediately kicked off the show and must report to the dock to be sent off. However,this first challenge can't start until we have two teams!

Feline: Um Duh!

Chris: Now,Sapphire,Shawn,Natasha,Keith,Niko,Astrid,Grimlock,and Danika,you will be known as the Curious Camelops. (Sapphire is thrown a flag and when she opens it up it shows a Jade Green background,a yellow circle in the center and a Jade Green Camelop in the circle)

Astrid: Yes! Go Camelops! (Astrid suddenly frowns) Erm,what's a camelop?

Parker: It's an extinct genus of Camels that once lived in North America.

Chris: George,Jacqueline,Feline,Parker,Davo,Carrie,Kayla,and Sebastián,you will be known as the Docile Dodos. (George is thrown a flag and when he opens it up,it shows a Blue background,a yellow circle in the center and a Blue Dodo Bird in the circle)

Feline: Docile Dodos?! Really?! Those birds are stupid!

Parker: Actually,they were quite- (Feline glares at him making Parker suddenly stop talking)

Sebastián: Wait,why are the team names involving extinct species of animals?

Chris: Um,hello?! Don't you remember the last few seasons?!

Carrie: I do! Boney Island is home to a couple of animals of extinct species!

Chris: Yep,so don't be surprised if you see a couple of "unusual" animals. As you know,we haven't built your cabins yet!

Grimlock: What?! We weren't told THAT!

Chris: Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you that. Anyways,the first part of your challenge is to race throughout the island to gather supplies. First,you gotta go to the stock pile in the territory of the Dodos for logs,then go to the tar pits to gather up at least 1 bucket of tar to keep the logs together, and finally go to the Stymphalian Canadian Geese nests in the wetlands to collect feathers! First team back with all these supplies wins an questions?

Sebastián: Why do we need feathers?

Chris: Duh,for like pillows and sheets,they're super soft feathers! Plus we sorta lost a couple of interns there.

Jacqueline: Huh,this challenge seems simple enough.

Chris: Really? Okay then, NOW you have 2 hours to get these supplies,and once it's up you have to return with the supplies you have. (Everyone groans and/or start complaining) Hey,just be lucky I'm still giving you a map and stuff to hold the supplies in. Speaking of which… (As Sapphire and George put up their flags,Chris throws them each a map. Jacqueline takes the map from George forcefully) Your carts are in the Back. Now,on three you will start the challenge. One,two-

Natasha: Wait,what do you mean cart-

Chris: THREE GO! (Chris takes out a blow horn and blows it. Both teams run outside to see two large Metal carts that seem they need to be pulled by horses ,both having 2 barrels in them made of metal. Shawn and Grimlock go to the front of one of the carts and the rest of the Curious Camelops get on the cart before Shawn and Grimlock pull the cart into the woods)

Keith: See you when we win suckers! (The Docile Dodos rush to their cart)

Jacqueline: Who's going to pull? Most of us-

(Static)

Jacqueline: Are complete and total wimps who probably can't even run a lap without throwing up.

(Static)

Jacqueline: aren't very athletic. (Owen is shown walking next to Jacqueline a comically large cake slice)

Owen: Hey did I miss the first challenge?

Davo: Classic competitor Owen? What are you doing here?

Owen: Chris invited me to watch the first challenge with him. (George grins evilly and swipes Owen's cake slice) HEY MY CAKE!

George: I'll give it back if you pull my team's cart to everywhere we need to go.

Owen: Yes yes fine! (Owen gets ready to pull the cart as all of the Docile Dodos get on the cart)

George: Hey, if you go faster than the Camelops,I'll give you a chocolate bar! (Owen's pupils widen and he runs forward really fast into the woods,almost knocking Parker out of the cart. Luckily Feline keeps him in the cart)

Owen: FOOOODDD!

(Commercial break)

(Static)

Jacqueline: You know I saw Owen's hunger for food on TV,but he's never been that crazy for food. Except for that bank episode of Season 2. Anyways,George may not be as wimpy and useless as I initially thought,but he's still useless.

(Static)

Curious Camelops

(The team enter the Dodo territory to see a stock pile in the middle of the clearing with trees surrounding all of the clearing except for the entrance. Everyone gets off the cart)

Danika: Alrighty mates,gather all the timber you can and then we'll try to put as much of it we can in it.

Niko: Yeah,if we work together everything will be great!

Astrid: Yeah,I'm just surprised we haven't seen the-(Suddenly more than a hundred dodos come out from behind the trees or in holes and start attacking the team. Astrid herself is being bitten by multiple dodos) OUCH! OUCH!

(Static)

Astrid:(sigh) Me and my big mouth.

(Static)

(Shawn has a dodo biting his arm and another biting his thigh. Angrily,Shawn rips the dodos off of himself without injuries)

Chris: (Speaker): Looks like the Camelops are finding out how difficult this challenge really is! (Chris laughs)

Shawn: SHUT UP! (Shawn lifts two long large logs in his team's cart. Shawn then turns to Grimlock who is being bitten by dodos in multiple places,even his ear) Come on Grim guy, help!

Gridlock: I-I can't! It hurts so bad! (The Docile Dodos arrive in their cart which is being pulled by Owen)

Kayla: OO,Dodo attack! (Kayla takes a photo of Natasha and Sapphire,with Sapphire-having no Dodos biting her-is helping Natasha gets a Dodo that is biting her hair)

Sebastián: Come on,we need to get the timber before- (Owen rushes from the cart screaming,grabs multiple logs with ease,and throws it into the cart of the Docile Dodos. The cart is able to withstand the logs and none of the team members are hurt-except for Parker who has a log thrown onto his leg)

Parker: AGHH! My leg! (As Parker gets his leg out from under the log,Owen starts pulling the cart away)

(Static)

Keith: What exactly just happened?

(Static)

Feline: Wow,I knew Owen liked food,but helping us THIS much in the challenge? We are SO gonna win!

(Static)

(Shawn is lifting a log into his team's cart)

Shawn: Grimlock,help me,the other team's winning! (Grimlock is still being bitten by multiple dodos. Keith walks over to Shawn completely unharmed with his hoodie up again)

Keith: (Whisper) Listen Shawn,I have an idea. Just let me do my thing. (Loudly) Hey Grimlock, I heard Feline call you a loser! (Grimlock's widen and he starts to look angry)

Gridlock: What?!

Keith: Yeah,she also said a wimp like you can't win the challenge! Are you gonna let that happen?!

Grimlock: NO!Ok! WON'T! (Grimlock screams in anger,the dodos flying off of him. The Dodos clinging onto Niko,Natasha,Sapphire,Astrid,and Danika are ripped off by Grimlock. Shawn is putting two logs into the cart when Grimlock grabs 2 logs and throws it into the cart. After,the rest of their team get into the cart and Shawn and Grimlock start pulling the cart to their next destination)

(Static)

Niko: Well, this is bad. We're way behind the Dodos. I mean the team,not the actual Dodos. Anyways,I think the advantage is going to be like power tools or like some sort of tools.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(Feline and Jacqueline are sitting next to each other)

Jacqueline: (whisper) Feline,I need to talk to you. I may have looked odd at the dock,but let's have a fresh start. You seem like one of the more sane and intelligent people here,so I want to start a partnership. (Feline looks curious)

Feline: (Whisper) A partnership? Interesting. Let's talk about this later. (The team's cart pulls up to the bubbling tar pit.)

Carrie: Ewww,it's stinky.

George: Don't worry,this'll be quick. (George grabs the barrel,runs up to the tar pit,and starts filling the barrel with tar. The Curious Camelops' cart finally arrives at the pit.)

Danika: Ugh,Jacqueline.

Shawn: I got this! (Shawn grabs the barrel,goes to the tar pit,and fills the barrel with tar quite quickly) Done! (As Shawn covers the barrel with a lid,George finishes filling his own barrel)

George: Done! (George quickly covers the barrel,grabs it and runs past Shawn quickly,thinks for a second,then kicked Shawn into the tar pit. Shawn screams as he falls in.)

Natasha,Niko,Sapphire,Grimlock,and Danika: SHAWN!

(Static)

Feline: When Shawn fell into that tar pit,I knew he was going to die.

(Static)

Parker: A tar pit is as hard to get out of as quick sand. It just keeps pulling you down, and the sticky tar substance makes it even more difficult. Shawn would need a miracle to get out of that pit.

(Static)

(George gets in the cart with the barrel)

George: Come on fatty,hurry up! We only have an hour left!

Owen: But Shawn-

George: NOW! (Owen reluctantly starts pulling the cart to their next destination)

(Static)

Jacqueline: Man,leaving Shawn to die? Even **I **wouldn't do that…maybe I should get George to join my partnership.

(Static)

(Danika,Grimlock,and Sapphire get out of the cart and over to the pit)

Danika: Don't worry Mate,I'll save ya behind! (Danika takes out a lasso,spins it for a few seconds,and throws it out into the pit,where it grabs Shawn by the waist.) Quickly,pull! (Danika,Grimlock,Sapphire,and now Natasha and Niko help pull Shawn out of the Tar pit. Shawn- who is covered in tar-is on his hands and knees coughing)

Shawn: I can't believe it! I'm so (coughs) going to kill that George guy for this! (Astrid comes out from the cart)

Astrid: Yeah,he was a jerk. But guys,we need to catch up or we'll lose the advantage!

Shawn: I (cough) can't! I need to get to the infirmary. (Sapphire kneels next to him)

Sapphire: I'll stay with him. (Sapphire throws the map to Astrid) You guys can go without us,we'll find our way back to camp.

Natasha: I'm coming with you guys.

Grimlock: Okay,fine! But you better get that tar off of him before it dries. (Sapphire and Natasha hurry to try and get the tar off.) Danika, think you can help me pull the cart?

Danika: Sure Grimlock. (Astrid and Niko get back in cart and Grimlock and Danika pull the cart away) BYE GUYS!

(Static)

(Shawn is cleaned of the tar)

Shawn: Why'd they save me? It must of been because they thought they could use me,but that isn't going to work.

(Static)

Docile Dodos

(In the wetland,Owen is being attacked by multiple Stymphalian Canadian Geese while the Docile Dodos are gathering the feathers from the nest and collecting them into a barrel.)

Owen: Hey guys-OUCH! Can you help-OUCH! Me? OUCH! PLEASE! (The barrel is finally filled to the top and Jacqueline covers it with a lid)

Jacqueline: Sorry fatty,we have a challenge to win!

Carrie: Come on Jacky,lighten up and help Owen!

Jacqueline: I don't like to be called Jacky! (Suddenly an explosion is heard coming from a bazooka,causing the geese to scatter. This bazooka is in the hand of Izzy,who is wearing an intern uniform that is somewhat scratched and ruffled up)

Owen: IZZY! (Izzy grins maniacally and helps Owen up) You saved me!

Izzy: Izzy would never let Big O get eaten!

Kayla: Wooo,Izzy! SMILE! (Kayla takes a picture of Izzy who smiles)

Parker: Wait,why are you in an intern uniform? Why are you out here?

Sebastián: And where did you get the bazooka?

Izzy: Izzy wanted to get in on challenge,and Chris let Izzy be temporary intern. Though Izzy and other intern friends got lost. Luckily Izzy brought backup bazooka.

Parker: You have two bazookas?

Feline: We can worry about that later,the geese are coming back you guys! (The geese do land in front of the team-plus Izzy and Owen-angry. The Curious Camelops pull up behind the Geese so the geese can't see them. Unfortunately,Jacqueline sees them and smirks)

Jacqueline: HEY CAMELOPS! LOOK OUT FOR THE GEESE,THEY STILL CAN'T SEE YOU BEHIND THEM! (The geese turn around to see the Curious Camelops and attack them suddenly. The Docile Dodos rush onto their cart with their barrel nd Owen-with Izzy on his back-pulls the cart away.)

(Static)

Keith: Damn it Jacqueline, I hate her. If we lose this challenge,I'll make sure she'll be the first voted off in the merge.

(Static)

(Chris is relaxing in a chair)

Chris: Well,this is interesting. Who will triumph in this race? Find out after the break!

(Commercial break)

(Chef is right outside the forest examining Shawn with Natasha and Sapphire standing next to him)

Sapphire: Natasha,thanks for coming with me.

Natasha: Sapphire,you're a good person,someone I feel I can really trust. I couldn't just let you go off alone.

Sapphire: I wasn't alone,Shawn would've been with me. And he's okay now,see?

Chef: Yep,kid's alright. Keep him away from the tar pit. (Chef walks away)

Shawn: IT WAS PART OF THE (BEEP)ING CHALLENGE!

Sapphire: Shawn,calm down please. I'm pretty sure that if you talk like that,Chef will punish you. (Chris pops up from nowhere)

Chris: LOOK,THE DOCILE DODOS!

Shawn: How did you-? (The Docile Dodos,Owen,and Izzy cart pulls up next to the group.)

George: Hey Chris,not only did we arrive first we found…(George sees Natasha,Sapphire,and Shawn) Izzy. HOW'D THEY GET HERE?!

Chris: They took a shortcut. Don't worry,you guys still win the first part of the challenge. And look,here's the rest of the Curious Camelops! (The Curious Camelops pull up in the cart with Tyler-who is wearing an intern uniform-in tow. All of them except Niko and Tyler) Hey,you found Tyler!

Tyler: I can't believe I traded a day of internship with Billy for magical oak tree seeds! (Tyler takes out an oak tree seed and throws it about 8 feet from the left side of the skull cave) Take that! Alright,I'm gonna go to the resort and watch TV. (Tyler walks away.)

Izzy: OO,us too! OWEN,HIYA! (She kicks Owen causing him to run after Tyler)

Chris: Well, now it's time for building part of the challenge. Contestants you have 2 hours to build your home,the team who's home is most well built wins the challenge and gets to live in their home for the rest of the season until they're eliminated. Oh yeah,for winning the challenge,the Docile Dodos get building tools! (Two interns pull up in a golf with a bag of building tools,prompting the Docile Dodos to cheer) The Curious Camelops get to build their cabin on the left side of the skull cave,and Docile Dodos get the right side. Alright,now let's start building NOW! (The Docile Dodos go to their side of the cave with their supplies)

Danika: I can't believe this happened! If Shawn hadn't fell into the pit we would've probably won the first part of the challenge.

Grimlock: IT ISN'T HIS FAULT! HE WAS PUSHED!

Danika: Are you arguing with me?!

Grimlock: YEAH I AM! (Danika looks like she's about to punch Grimlock when Niko steps inbetween the two)

Niko: Calm down,let's handle this professionally.

Keith: Yeah,I agree. I really HATE violence.

Niko: Me too,violence is NEVER the answer.

(Static)

Keith: Yes,my first ally. They think I'm a pacifist,that's great.

(Static)

Niko: I can really relate to Keith, I feel that I can trust him. Now to get through to the others.

(Static)

Niko: If we work together we'll have the power to win this challenge,fighting will only make the situation worse!

Danika: Oh great,New Trent here is a preachin' to us the laws of the universe.

(Static)

Niko: NEW TRENT?!

(Static)

Danika: Look,I'm out of here!

Grimlock: Me too,I'm going to spend my time right. (Grimlock and Danika stomp off in different directions)

Niko: Guys,wait!

Astrid: Sorry dudes,I have to leave. I don't want this negativity to make me mean. (Astrid walks away)

Docile Dodos

Jacqueline: HA,see that?! (The rest of her team are unloading the supplies while she is watching the other team with binoculars Kayla stops)

Kayla: OO,what?!

Jacqueline: 3 people from the other team bailed. They're so gonna lose!

Davo: Focus you guys,we need to be sure to win the challenge then we can gloat.

Sebastián: I agree,now we need to build the structure in a round like building so there's a place to have group meetings.

Parker: That is rather smart.

George: No,we need to make a traditional cabin that's a few feet above ground held up by smooth stones so the animals can't get up.

Feline: But what if the animals can fly? Or the rocks could collapse along with the cabin!

Jacqueline: Actually,I think George's idea is better. (George grins)

(Static)

George: She so likes me.

(Static)

Jacqueline: I don't like George that much,but I don't want to side with that bad boy wannabe. At least George **tries** to be evil.

(Static)

Kayla: I'm with Jacky.

Carrie: YEAH, GIRL POWER! (Carrie and Kayla wink at Jacqueline)

Parker: Look,we're getting no where with this arguing.

Davo: Yeah,let's work together on this.

Curious Camelops

(All the remaining team members are standing in a circle)

Keith: Okay,we can do this. We may not have the upper hand,but it doesn't mean we lost just yet. Now,what can we do?

Sapphire: Well,um…well-

Shawn: SPIT IT OUT! (Sapphire winced)

Sapphire: I-I can sew the feathers and other clothes I brought with me into pillows and sheets.

Natasha: I can gather stuff we can make into tools and organize all the supplies.

Niko: I'll cut the wood and put the tar on each log.

Keith: And I'll be the manager and say how everything should be set up for our team. And Shawn could help me build. Now,I believe we should build our house way above ground. In a tree!

Shawn: Where exactly is that tree brain-(A rumbling is heard underneath the island and the ground starts to shake,alerting the other contestants.) Iac?

Parker: EARTH QUAKE! (The rumbling grows where Tyler threw the magic seed,and a giant,tall oak tree that looks perfect for a large tree house comes from the ground lifting the 5 members of the Curious Camelops up with it's branches. The rumbling stops after its fully come up from the ground.)

Sapphire: Oh…my…wow.

Keith: Well,if that's not a sign I don't know what is.

Niko: Then what are we waiting for guys?! Let's get building!

Docile Dodos

(All of the team except George are staring at the newly submerged tree,forgetting the partially built floor and wall.)

Parker: I can't even believe it. (Kayla snaps a picture of the tree)

Sebastián: How is that physically possibly? (George walks over to his team)

George: It's Total Drama! Nothing can stop "drama",including how fast things grow. (Davo snaps out of his trance)

Davo: What are we doing?! We have a challenge to win. (The rest of the team snaps out of it)

Jacqueline: So why are you and George in charge?!

Davo: Because George can see everyone's skills and assign them to jobs specific to that skill and I'm savvy with building skills.

Carrie: Well,I'm sure if you left someone else in charge they could do just as good.

George: Oh please, if you were in charge you would probably have us build a house from a drawing you did as a 6 year old. (Carrie is holding a poorly did drawing of a house but immediately crumbles it into a ball,throws it away,and grins nervously)

Kayla: Oh come on,why can't she lead for a while?

George: Of course you defend the idiotic girl that's just like you. (Parker looks like he's about to say something when George glares at him) SHUT UP!

Sebastián: He didn't even say anything!

George: He was! (All of the team except Parker start arguing. On the Curious Camelops side,The members are doing specific jobs to build their house in the tree which is coming along quickly)

Niko: What are they doing? (Niko is using a hand sized long branch that is sharpened like an Ax to cut the timber. Natasha-who is making a ladder with some pieces of wood and rope from the cart-turns to the other team for a second)

Natasha: I think they're arguing.

Niko: Looks like they're gonna get what's coming to them. (Shawn passes Niko bringing a cut in half piece of log up the tree) Am I right Shawn? (Shawn rolls his eyes and climbs the tree with the log,which surprises Niko)

(Static)

Niko: Shawn seems…different. Not the bad different! It's just,he seems so distant from everyone,and I could tell after only meeting him like,1 and half hours ago!

(Static)

Shawn: Honestly,I don't really want to associate myself with Niko. He's a go lucky guy who wants to be friends with everyone and everyone IS his friend. But I don't really trust him,I need to be wary for now.

(Static)

(A montage is shown where the Curious Camelops are finishing their tree house,painting it with a mixture of tar and blue/purple berries, and moving furniture into it. By the time they're done,Chris blows a fog horn)

Chris: TIME! Okay,let's see what you did! First up,Curious Camelops. (Astrid,Danika,and Grimlock come back and stand next to Chris) So,what'd you guys build? (The three become nervous)

Astrid: Well…

Danika: You see,we didn't build a house.

Keith: WE BUILT A TREE HOUSE!

Astrid,Danika,and Grimlock: What?! (The other five members of the Camelops are shown standing next to the tree house with a rope ladder hanging from the entrance of the tree house. Chris walks over to the tree house)

Chris: Nice,looks pretty good. And it's completely built. Unlike some team's house. (The Docile Dodos are still arguing) HEY! STOP ARGUING! (All of the team stops arguing)

George: Wait,the challenge's over?!

Chris: Yep,and looks like you all lost to the Curious Camelops! (The Curious Camelops cheer and start hugging each other and high fiving each other) Seriously,weak effort dodos!

Jacqueline: I can't. Believe. We LOST! I blame Davo and George!

George: If I recall correctly,you supported me earlier in the challenge with your minions!

Carrie and Kayla: SHUT UP GEORGE!

Chris: Well,this elimination would sound interesting,too bad this is a reward challenge! (Chris laughs) Which means there are still 16 contestants in the game! (The Docile Dodos cheer.) BUT,that also means that the Camelops get a reward,which will be revealed later! I have to get back to my new cottage,which by the way,is on another smaller,safer island nearby. (Chris laughs as he puts on a jet back and flies away from the island)

Parker: Wait a second,where are we going to sleep? (The scene changes to later at night,where the Curious Camelops have set up chairs and a camp fire. The 8 are sitting in the chairs talking to each other except for Shawn)

Grimlock: Man,I can't believe you guys built the tree house by your selves! Where did you get this fire pit anyways?

Niko: I found it washed ashore,probably from Camp Wawanakua.

Natasha: Well what if,(Gulp) Ezekiel was able to swim to the island?

Sapphire: That wouldn't be bad,he seemed nice.

Keith: He was a psychotic mutant freak. Let's just hope he won't be found ever again.

(Unknown to the team,a person is watching them behind a bush,only showing a shadow and yellow eyes of the person. The person is shown on a TV screen of a living room where Chris is standing)

Chris: (mysteriously) Uh oh,who's that? Ezekiel? Or someone more dangerous? Find out next time On TOTAL! DRAMA! BONEY ISLAND! (The screen fades to black)


End file.
